The present invention relates to a valve device for underwater applications, in particular adapted for water injection and/or oil/gas production manifolds and pipeline systems but also suited for land based/platform based applications.
Generally for valve systems and in particular in underwater pipeline systems, it is of importance that the equipment operates with as large regularity as possible and that damage can be repaired and replacements can be performed rapidly and safely during inspection and maintenance.
In order to achieve this the valve system must be designed in such a manner that those parts which according to experience need maintenance, repair or replacement are reasonably easily accessible.
Valves used today in underwater production and injection systems entail several problems. Here might be mentioned ingress of particles from main flow conduits to the space inside valve housings, which can damage sealing surfaces and/or prevent movement of the valve member. Difficult and time consuming repair must be carried out, and often complete valves must be raised for maintenance and the valve housing must be dismantled from the pipeline.
Thus, there is a need of a valve design which is particularly adapted for rapid and safe underwater assembly.